Bill Gates
Bill Gates battled Steve Jobs in Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. After Jobs died, HAL 9000 came in to challenge him as a third-party rapper. He was played by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper William Henry "Bill" Gates III (born October 28, 1955) is an American business magnate, computer programmer, and philanthropist. He is the creator and CEO of Microsoft, the world's largest personal computer software company, creating products such as computers and software, to video game consoles. He is one of the richest people in the world, ranked as the wealthiest American and second wealthiest person on earth. He also donates lots of his money to charity. ERBoH Bio As always, I'm feeling charitable so allow me to give you some of my time. I'm Bill Gates -- America's richest, most handsomest man who's super good at computer programming. I was born in 1955 and started programming in high school. I was amazing at it. Seriously, the best. My friends and I would exploit bugs in order to get free computer time. I got into Harvard, obviously, and spent all my time programming until I left to form Microsoft with my high school friend Paul Allen. I created the MS-DOS operating system which eventually led to Microsoft Windows. You know what? I don't care if Windows has a reputation for being "boring" or "buggy" or "the operating system equivalent of a person with no imagination" -- it's the most popular operating system in the world and made me a centibillionaire! But with great richness, comes great responsibility (taxes). Along with my beautiful wife Melinda, I've donated over $28 billion to charity! Windows. X-box. $28 billion. The Zune. Yeah, I think I've helped make the world a better place. Lyrics Verse 1: You blow, Jobs! You arrogant prick, With your secondhand jeans and your turtle neck. I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head, With your own little spinning beach ball of death! Hippie, you got given up at birth. I give away your net worth to AIDS research. Combine all your little toys, and I still crush that. iPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack! Verse 2: Well Steve, you steal all the credit for work that other people do. Did your fat beard Wozniak write these raps for you too? Verse 3: I tripled the profits on a PC. Verse 4: And people with jobs use PC. Verse 5: Nope, Fruityloops, PC. Verse 6: Well, you can still afford a doctor if you bought a PC. Verse 7: Fine! You wanna be like that? Die then! The whole world loved you, but you were my friend. I'm alone now with nothing but power and time, And no one on earth who can challenge my mind. I'm a boss! I own DOS! Your future is my design! I'm a god! Own Xbox! Now there's no one to stop me, the world is mine! Trivia *Aside from fictional characters (eg. Mario Bros, Master Chief), Bill Gates was the first character from Season 2 to still be alive. *He is the fourth rapper to have a variation of the name "Bill" (the first three were Bill O'Reilly, Billy Mays, and William (Bill) Shakespeare). *In Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, he is the only rapper to be introduced by the Announcer in the battle. This is because Steve Jobs interrupted the announcer before he could say his name, and HAL 9000 comes in near the end of the battle. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 21 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Bill Gates Category:Epic Dance Battles of History